Where you belong
by Jane Meurig
Summary: She's known Jack for longer than she ever wanted, and let's just say they've been out-of-touch. They meet again at the beginning of events in the first Pirates movie, and she gets dragged along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

I sat against the mast with my hat over my eyes the same way I did every day of watch. I didn't really understand why the Captain put me on this job since there's guards at the dock anyway. No one ever managed to actually get on the ship. But no, he just told me, "This is the _Interceptor_, the fastest ship in the Caribbean and pride of the Royal Navy. Guard it with your life."

It was quite a hot day – uncomfortably hot. A slight wind was blowing in from the sea, and I could just barely hear a drum roll coming from the fort. _Oh, yeah. Captain's promotion to commodore, how could I forget? The bastard doesn't deserve to be promoted. I can't wait for the day I get to call him Mr. Norrington. The last eight years of my life have been devoted to irritating him and destroying his career. Apparently the latter is thus unsuccessful. But I have a feeling things are going to change._

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by footsteps sounding on the ship. I jumped up and straightened my hat saying, "Hey! Who's…oh, it's you."

"Oh, hello. What are you doing here?"

"Might I ask the same question?"

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" The guards both had their guns out, bayonets pointed straight at the man standing at the wheel of the _Interceptor_.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate!"

"No, indeed," I answered.

"I'm sorry, it's just, it's such a pretty boat – ship," he corrected.

"What's your name?" One of the guards asked.

"Smith, or Smithy, if you like."

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies!" the other guard ordered.

"All right, then. I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

"I said no lies!"

"I think he was telling the truth."

"First time in years, I'll bet."

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." There he was, the man that had changed my life, confusing two of the most utterly stupid royal guards I had ever met.

"Oh, shut up. I know you're telling the truth."

"Of course you do. You know, I honestly think those clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress for women like you."

"You know him?" One of the guards asked me.

"At one time I may have, yes."

"What's his name?"

"Smith."

"Never thought you had it in you, love."

"I said shut up."

"Honestly, you look so much better in a dress."

"Sir, you are standing somewhere you're neither permitted nor accepted. I would suggest you step away."

"Sir, may I ask where you came from?" a guard asked.

"Well," he began, "I was on an island at an Indian village. When I arrived they thought I was some sort of god. I showed them how to attach sails to their little boats, so they started worshipping me. And then they made me their chief."

Suddenly there was a splash between the rocks, and then a shout, "Elizabeth!"

"Will you be saving her, then?"

"I can't swim!" the guard said.

He looked at the other guard, but he shook his head.

"Pride of the king's navy you are. Do not lose these." He handed his effects to the guards and dived into the water to save the girl. Suddenly, there was a ripple in the water and the wind changed directions. Clouds started slowly moving in and mist was forming around the fort.

"What was that?" a guard asked.

"C'mon," I said to them, "this way." We ran down the dock and helped him get her out of the water.

"Not breathing!" one man said as he pushed her hair out of her face.

"Move!" he pushed the guard away and tore off her corset. She coughed and gasped for a moment as the water came out of her lungs.

"Never would have thought that," the guard said.

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." He picked up a medallion that hung around her neck. My mouth fell open at what I saw. "Where did you get that?"

Before she could answer, the Commodore walked up and drew his sword, pointing it at him. "On your feet."

The governor spoke now, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth, are you all right?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine," she answered.

Governor Swann looked at the guard now holding Elizabeth's corset, who dropped it and pointed at the man who now had all swords, bayonets, and muskets pointed at him. "Shoot him."

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

"She has a point," I remarked. Norrington nodded and his men put down their weapons.

"I believe thanks are in order," the commodore held out his hand to be shaken. The man hesitated, and looked as though he wasn't sure what hand to shake with, but he reluctantly gave in. Commodore grabbed his hand, turned it over, and pushed up his sleeve enough to see a pirate brand. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him," Swann sang.

"Keep your guns on him, and Gillette, fetch some irons." He pushed up the sleeve more to see the tattoo with a symbol revealing his name. "Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir. And don't you roll your eyes at me!"

I answered, "I told you once, I'll tell you again; keep calling yourself 'captain' and he'll get you sooner rather than later."

"You know him?" Norrington asked.

"Maybe. An acquaintance, perhaps."

"May I ask why you would care how soon he comes?" Jack asked.

I slowly walked toward him saying, "You may not remember, but you not only owe him your soul, but your ship, too. And I'd hate to lose such a pretty boat."

"I love her more than you do."

I was now standing very close to him, "Of course you do. No one loves a ship more than her captain."

Norrington interrupted and I took one large step back, "Well, I don't _see_ your ship, captain."

"I'm in the market, as it were," Jack answered.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one," one of the two ridiculously argumentative guards said.

"I told you he was telling the truth. Uh, these are his, sir," He held up Jack's effects to the Commodore.

"No additional shot or powder. A compass that doesn't point north," he pulled out the pistol and the compass each, then pulled out the sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me."

"You and your pride," I sneered.

"You rolled your eyes at me again."

I ignored the remark and said to the Commodore, "May I have that compass?"

"Whatever good it will do. It's broken."

He handed it to me and I opened it. The arrow shook for a moment, then pointed right at Jack. "It must be."

"That compass works just fine," Jack argued.

"I'll see about that."

"No, you…don't you break that."

"Would I really do that, Jack? Did you actually think I would be that stupid?"

"No, no of course not. I'd have to be stupid myself to think that of you, darling."

"That's Miss Meurig to you."

"I can call you whatever bloody hell I want, love, and you can't stop me."

"Maybe you really are that stupid." I walked away, down the dock, but not toward the _Interceptor_. I was going home to inspect the compass. Why it pointed toward Jack I wasn't sure why. _There's nothing I want…I think. Haven't I been in almost misery for the past eight years? But that doesn't justify why it pointed at Jack. But maybe, it was pointing _past_ Jack._ I opened the compass again. It was pointed toward the dock still. But I might as well keep watching it. I came to a small bridge and the arrow started moving back and forth, and then I heard a shout, guns, and another shout. I turned around to see Jack, now in irons, was swinging around in circles from a rope attached to a big crane used for getting heavy cargo off a ship. After three turns he landed on another crane and slid down a rope that came down from it to the ground. He was running toward me, so I closed the compass, pocketed it, drew my sword, and chased after him as he ran past. As he ran into town I pretended to fall behind, but I still had my eye on him. I saw him hide behind a statue in a niche from around a corner, and once the guards ran past, he came out and went through a door into a blacksmith's shop. _Probably to break the irons, I imagine._ After a moment, I followed him in. A donkey was pulling some sort of contraption that I don't know the name to, since I'm not a blacksmith, but I couldn't see Jack. I knew he was hiding somewhere, or he wouldn't have left his hat on an anvil. I looked at it and smiled saying, "Hello, Jack, I know you're here. Come out and maybe we can make some sort of agreement, hmm? What do you say to that?"

His voice sounded behind me, "Going to kill me, are you?"

"No. Just arrest you. Then I can free you when nobody's looking. At least that way no one will know I did it."

"Oh, so you have the authority to arrest me, do you?"

"Actually, yes, I do. Did you think you already escaped?"

"Why are you so bitter? What happened to the Jane I once knew? The fourteen year old girl that had a skill for stealing food right under a shopkeeper's nose? The pirate? You must have quite the rank now. Norrington's pet I'd imagine."

"You have no idea how I've felt for the past eight years. And Mr. Pompous Hair? He cares so little about anyone else he might as well be a pirate, if he didn't hate them so much. Everyone here was hospitable when I first arrived but him. Some scum like me – a woman in men's clothes – sailing in on a wrecked sailboat. He thinks I look too much like a pirate. Not only that, he hates my heritage, too. Thinks the Welsh are barbarous king-haters. And he spells my name 'M-y-r-i-c-k' because 'M-e-u-r-i-g' looks too Welsh. I miss the _Pearl_, Jack, don't get me wrong."

"So how does that explain the bitterness?"

"I can't act soft toward a pirate in front of the commodore. I'd lose the job I've worked for these eight years if I attempted rescue in his face. I do crime under his nose, where he can't see, but in his face I get caught. Savvy?"

"Someone's coming!"

We hid behind one of the many contraptions around the room just as the door was opening. A young man who I thought I recognized walked through the door. He patted the donkey that pulled the ropes and it stopped. He walked over to a sleeping, and apparently drunk man who must have been the master. "Right where I left you," he smiled and said. He walked over to his anvil where a hammer was lying, "Not where I left you." He made a quizzical face, then saw Jack's hat. He began to reach for it.

"My hat!" Jack whispered and he stood up, drew his sword, and slapped the boy's hand with the flat of it.

I shook my head and came out, my own sword still out, and poked him lightly in the back with it, holding him at sword point.

"You're the one they're hunting, the pirate," he said with a tone filled with hate.

"Yes, and he'll be going very soon, seeing as I've just arrested him," I answered.

"You did?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I did," I poked a slight bit harder with the sword for a second, then softened again.

Jack looked at the boy saying, "You look somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, well. Then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record, so if you'll excuse me."

"Jack?" I taunted.

"What?" he asked.

"Perhaps you forgot, but no one's on your side here. You've been caught twice in less than ten minutes. You might as well give up."

"Oh, that." He walked toward me again and when he got close enough I laid my sword across his chest. He got even closer yet, until he was only a couple inches from me. "I'm still running."

"You're surrounded, Jack."

"I'm really sorry about this, love, but there's nothing I can do." I didn't know what he was talking about, but before I could ask he brought his sword up over his head and hit me on the head with the handle…hard. Everything went black as I fell to the ground, though I thought I could faintly hear swords clashing. Though I didn't know it at the time, a fight had ensued between Jack and the boy who was quite determined to stop him from escape, then the drunken master woke up and smashed his empty glass rum bottle over Jack's head, knocking him out. Soldiers stormed into the room when I could no longer hear the swords I started hearing things clearer. I managed to hear four sentences from a voice that sounded like Norrington.

"Well, I trust that you will always remember that this is the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped. Take him away," he walked toward my half-unconscious body and continued, "Not even Jane Meurig could catch him. Pity." The soldiers left and the boy came up and stood over me. I opened my eyes and squinted, the pain on the top of my head throbbing rapidly. I felt the outside light on my eyes and more pain. I realized that it hurt less to close them, so I kept my eyelids shut. I wasn't sure how many minutes I was lying there, but I felt a sprinkle of cold water on my face and woke up again, the pain having subsided quite a lot.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him.

"About twenty minutes since Commodore Norrington left. Are you all right?"

"Aye, I'll be fine. He couldn't have hit me that hard since I was only half-unconscious and it wasn't for long. I've been totally out for days at a time. So they got Jack, did they?"

"Yes. He's to be hanged tomorrow morning," the boy answered.

"Aye. So I would expect. Too bad, I was hoping to arrest him myself."

"It appeared so."

"I'll just be going now. I've got to get home and take a look at this," I held up the compass as I began to stand up.

"Did you hear about how he threatened Miss Swann?"

I sat back down again and answered, "No, I didn't. I left just before he escaped. Pity, really. Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for telling me. I have a list of people he's threatened in the last twenty-five years, including myself."

"You've known him for that long?"

"I'm the only one that's known him for that long, and he wasn't even famous until about twelve years ago. That's as far as he's goes back with most people, and none of them are his friends anymore, either. Hey, Jack didn't hurt you in any way did he?"

"No. But he cheated in a fight."

"He's a pirate, that's what he does. You can't expect much more than that. Well, I really have to get home. Thank you for not letting him escape. It was brave of you. Bye, now." I left and when I got home, I immediately got a cold, wet rag and put it to my head. After ten minutes I was feeling even better and went to a little side-room I used as an office. I sat down at the desk and opened up the compass. It wasn't moving at all, just sat pointing strait in the direction of the jail right next to the fort. I still couldn't understand why it pointed at Jack. Now I could be certain it wasn't that I wanted him to arrest him. He's already been arrested and it's still pointed at him. _Do I want him that badly? I missed him but I didn't realize that was how I felt. Well, I'm not going to go with him anywhere until I'm fired and my house is destroyed…unlikely._


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the compass for near ten minutes when I heard a knock on the door. I walked into the front room and answered it. When I opened it I saw Norrington standing there. "Hello, Commodore, may I help you, sir?"

"I need to ask some questions about your relationship with Mr. Sparrow."

"If there is one."

He glared at me and continued, "Earlier today you said a lot of things to Sparrow that seemed to catch a nerve. You knew him once, I know it. Now tell me how."

"Aye, I knew him. Even before he became a pirate, and that was a long time ago. It was just after I crossed over from England. When I got to Antigua I met Jack there. We were both only fourteen. I've known him since, but once he became a pirate no one could find him. And I'm still unable to catch him."

"You were on his tail the whole time, but you couldn't catch him when a drunken blacksmith could? Are you sure you don't have a soft spot for him? Are you sure you didn't let him escape?"

"I'm positive."

"Are you sure you've never been on agreeable terms with Mr. Sparrow?"

"Why would it matter to you? It was long before he turned pirate."

"Oh, so you have once been friends?"

"Why do you ask these personal questions? I have no intention to answer any of this. If it matters to you, ask him."

"You have once been friends. I see. So are you still friends now?"

"No. I already told you, go interview him."

"Yet you failed to arrest him."

"A mistake I'll never make again."

"No, you won't because there won't be an again. Incompetence is not a trait I can accept in the Port Royal elite guard. Certainly not one guarding the _Interceptor_. Those two guards told me the whole story."

"Did they now? Fine. See if I care. I'll find another job, perhaps a better waste of my time. Or I'll just leave Port Royal and never come back. It's what I've wanted to do for a long time."

"You're taking this well."

"Good night, Commodore." I shut the door in his face, glad to be finally rid of his orders. _Requirement for departure #1 complete_.

Through the evening the weather got worse and worse. This wasn't completely strange as the weather can change quite rapidly in the Caribbean, but I felt something else changing. It wasn't necessarily the feeling that something bad would happen. Just change. It could be good or bad depending on which way you look at it. Things like that have happened to me before.

Soon it became unnaturally foggy, the moon was covered by the clouds, and the darkness of night settled upon Port Royal. I began to feel uneasy, but excited, even. It was getting quite late, then I heard a loud, familiar boom. _Cannons!!_ I looked out the window, and there she was in all her glory, though her sails were quite a mess. I smiled at the sight and the pleasant thoughts it brought back with it. Of course, now I was the one being attacked, so the safety precautions had to be taken. I pocketed the compass, gathered my effects and some valued possessions such as money, some small family heirlooms, and some gifts given to me from people that I wished to remember. Prepared now, I ran out of the house to see another familiar view, with the change being my perspective on it. There was an explosion behind me and a wave of shock came over me. When I turned around I saw the wooden ruins of a building that wasn't very impressive to begin with. Then I suddenly remembered something that I would regret leaving behind. One of my few memories of pirating days. I went back into the house to find my bedroom and the kitchen almost undamaged, but the office and entrance completely destroyed. Lucky thing what I wanted was in my bedroom. I retrieved it and put it in a backpack I used for traveling, then decided to go into the kitchen and fetch some extra provisions. Nothing like being prepared. _Well, at least the house wasn't worth much._ _Requirement for departure #2 complete._ _I can sleep at the stables tonight. It's not like I haven't done it before._

The next morning I woke up at dawn in a pile of hay in a loft. I thought I was fourteen again for a moment, and then realized that I was in Port Royal and my house was destroyed. Well, it was time to visit Jack in jail. The compass still pointed there, so that's where I was going. As I walked down the steps I saw Jack lying down looking disappointed. "Hello, Jack," I said.

He sat up and answered, "You still have my compass."

"That I do. It's right here." I took it out of my pocket and opened it once more. I was standing right next to the bars of his cell, and he came up to them. He was standing very close now and the compass began to spin. With a finger he tipped it just enough so he could see over the lid. "That's what I thought," I said in reaction to its spinning.

"Hmm, can't decide what you want?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm standing right next to him."

His eyebrows lifted and I thrust the compass through the bars for him to take it. As he did so he brushed my hand and said, "Wouldn't have thought that."

"Of course you wouldn't. You…"

"Ever since you left two years after the mutiny I have still had feelings for you, love. I thought you might still have some feelings for me, too. I just didn't expect them to be quite that…strong."

"Jack, last night…"

"The _Black Pearl_ came here for the final Aztec gold piece that Miss Swann had in her possession. That I know."

"Aye. But before that, just after you were taken here, the commodore visited me to tell me that I was fired for failing to capture you. Then, my house was hit by one of the _Pearl_'s cannons. Jack, I've got nothing left in Port Royal, I can't stay here. I'd like to free you, but I don't see any way to do so."

"Jane, I'm sorry."

My head was rested against the bars and Jack now held my hands in his, and his eyes were locked on mine. I was almost in a trance. I didn't even move when the door to the outside opened and a young man walked down the steps. I recognized his voice when he said, "You. Spar—…What the—?"

The trance was shattered in an instant. I stood up and answered, "I'll be going now."

As I slowly walked up the stone steps I could hear him say, "You two? I thought she…She was the one that…"

"What did you want?" Jack asked him.

"You are familiar with that ship the _Black Pearl_?" At this I stopped. I had to stay and listen. I was out of sight, but I wanted to make them think I was gone so I opened and closed the door without leaving then continued listening.

"I heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's and island that cannot be found, except by those who already know where it is." _Well, that's incredibly flawed. That story is totally incorrect. Of course, so are most stories about Captain Jack Sparrow and the _Black Pearl.

"The ship's real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place, where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never. They took Miss Swann."

"So it is that you found a girl! I see, so if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here."

"How's that, the key's run off."

"I helped build these cells. These are half-pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and a proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner." _Well, that explains the familiar face. He looks just like his father._

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner. I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl_ and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed."

"Agreed. Get me out!" There was a loud bang as apparently the door had been taken off it's hinges.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects!"

I ran down the steps and almost ran headlong into Jack but stopped just in time. "Hey! I'm coming, too!" Jack gave me a perplexed look and I continued, "What? I've got nothing better to do! I've been fired, for heaven sakes and now I'm free to do whatever I want."

"Were you listening to that whole thing?" Jack asked.

"Aye."

"Then you know what we're doing?"

"Aye. It's daft but what is there to lose?"

"Nothing. I was just making sure you understood the circumstances."

"Great! C'mon, let's go!" It was Will's turn to look perplexed but he just shook his head and followed after Jack.

We ran to the military docks, quite near the _Interceptor_, which now, thanks to me, had no guard. Will, who didn't easily understand things and who's always asking questions asked, "We're going to steal the ship?" He followed Jack's gaze and looked toward another ship and with a concerned look, asked again, "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer _that_ ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl. How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her."

"Oh, good. No worries then."

Will gave another quizzical look and I said, "You get used to it, eventually."

We ran some more and got to a beach where canoes were lined up upside-down. Jack stopped while we where in the trees waiting for some guards to pass, "We have to hide under one of the canoes."

"Why?" Will asked.

"Don't ask questions when you'll figure it out so soon."

When the guards passed, we ran to the closest canoe, picked it up, got under it, and put it down again. I was in the middle, Jack in the front, and Will in the back. Another four guards passed and we lifted it about a foot, just enough to walk into the water, and as we got deeper, we stood up straighter. The canoe served as an air pocket for us to breathe while under water. A clever trick, really.

Will remarked, "This is either madness, or brilliance."

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

I heard a crack that sounded like several twigs being broken underwater at once and Will did a sort of grunt. Of course, since he was in the back, no one but him knew what happened. "Will?" I asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"My foot's stuck."

"Oh, God. You two, hold onto the boat." I turned around and looked at Will's foot, which was, indeed, stuck in a small wooden cage-like thing with a rope tied to it that led to something floating on the surface. "Will, hold my hat." I took my hat off and put in on his head, and submerged into the water. I reached down to his foot and pulled the basket off, then came back up into our air pocket. "There. Is that better?" I put my hat back on.

"Much. Thanks." I turned back around and we continued toward our chosen ship. We climbed up it's stern, and I realized it was the _Dauntless_. Even though he said he was stealing the _Interceptor_ I'm sure he had a complicated plan to fool the navy that involved both ships. As we walked past the wheel Jack got out his gun, Will and I our swords.

Jack then said for the crew to hear, "Everyone stay calm. We are taking over the ship."

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouted. Jack and I both rolled our eyes at him and the crew just laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay," Lieutenant Gillette said.

"Hey! I'm a faithful hand at the mast, woman or not! There're admittedly still only two useful pairs of hands here, but the boy's a fast learner."

"Jane, don't bother. England doesn't trust women. You'll have to accept that someday," Jack turned back toward Gillette and continued, "Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" He cocked the trigger and pointed his gun strait between Gillette's eyes. The crew left the ship on a rowboat rather quickly, and tried to get away as fast as possible.

Suddenly Gillette shouted "Sir, they've taken the _Dauntless_! Commodore! They've taken the ship! Sparrow, Turner, and Meurig have taken the _Dauntless_!"

The commodore and some of his men boarded the _Interceptor_, which began to follow us. We disabled the rudder chain, then Will ran up to us, standing at the wheel, and said, "Here they come." Jack looked over toward them and the _Interceptor_ and smiled.

The _Interceptor_ came up alongside us and the men started boarding. Jack, Will and I used their ropes to swing onto the _Interceptor_, we cut their lines so they couldn't get back, and sailed away. The men now on the _Dauntless_ were realizing that we'd taken the other ship and Jack shouted back, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves."

"I think you sufficiently irritated him. Congratulations. You should get a medal for that," I said. Soldiers started firing at us, but we were soon out of their range. "And your plan worked."

"When hasn't it, love?"

"I know of an instance."

"Then you know too much."

"And I've known you for too long."

"Couldn't have been a better twenty-five years of my life, darling. I never regretted meeting you."

"Is that so? I suppose I've never regretted it, either. Though sometimes other people do."

"Like who?"

"Commodore Norrington."

"Ha, soon he'll regret everything he's ever done."

"Soon, Jack. Very soon."

"Hey, Will?" Jack asked. "How'd you get to the Caribbean? What's your story?"

"You want to know?"

"Aye."

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail it was only after you learnt my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

Jack had been tightening various ropes, and he paused to finish one more before answering Will. Then he stood up and said, "I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Aye," I answered.

"You knew him, too?"

"Of course I did. I knew Jack, I knew Will. The 'inseparable trio' they sometimes called us."

"Good man. Good pirate," Jack added. "I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"As were we all," I said.

"My father was not a pirate!" Will drew his sword and pointed it at Jack.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I'd kill you," Will said. He probably thought he sounded threatening, but it wasn't really.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack asked.

"Pirates cheat, son. It's what we do. If you're going to sail with us, you're going to have to live with it," I said.

Jack spun the wheel, making a mast swing over and hit Will. He dropped his sword, which Jack picked up, and hung onto the mast, straining to hold on. If he fell, he fell into deep water and it wasn't likely Jack would be willing to get him out again. Jack started to speak, "Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do, and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me for example. I can let you drown. But I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy?"

I jumped in, "But you wouldn't be by ye onesy, would ye? I still exist."

"That doesn't mean I can do it, though, does it? I never said that letting Will drown meant that I had to sail into Tortuga all by me onesy. Anyway, can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Jack held out Will's sword, handle out. Will took it saying, "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up instinctively at dawn the next morning. Will wasn't awake yet. Lying there in my hammock I remembered the thing I had brought in my backpack. I knew Jack would be pleased to see me wear it, so I got out of bed, put on the dress, and walked up to the deck, breathing in the fresh, morning sea air. I didn't see anyone else on deck, so I thought I might see if Jack was in his cabin. I knocked on the door and Jack asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Jane," I answered through the door.

"Oh, good. Come in, it's unlocked." I stepped into the room, and when he looked up from his table he smiled. "I haven't seen that for a while."

I smiled back, "I thought you might say that."

"I didn't know you still had that dress. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never got the chance. Besides, I thought I might surprise you."

"And so you did. That brings back real good memories, doesn't it?"

"So it does."

"Did I ever tell you that color looks fantastic on you? Goes beautifully with your hair."

"Indeed you have told me that, many times, in fact. According to you 'the deep red of the dress goes perfectly with the copper locks and golden highlights.'"

"You sure are good at remembering what I say."

"And most of the time, I'm happy to remember it."

"I honestly didn't expect you to keep this dress."

"It's my favorite thing to wear and one of the only things to remind me of you and the _Pearl_, and it's one of the few dresses I actually have enjoyed wearing. Of course I'd keep it. I don't usually care for them. But then, most of them have sleeves. As you know, this one's been adjusted."

"It looks better sleeveless."

"Only you would say that."

"Hmm. How long has it been since we've stood this close on agreeable terms?" He was right. In fact, we were only a few inches apart now.

"Eight years; ever since we went our separate ways from Tortuga two years after the mutiny. That's a long time."

"Aye. So it is." He put his hands around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. "Too long," he whispered. We closed in, our lips touching for the first time in a long time. We held the embrace for a while, but then there was a knock on the door. Jack didn't let go at first, but there was a second knock, louder, so he finally answered "Aye?"

"Are we ready to go yet, Captain?" Will's voice came through the door.

"Just about. I'll be out in a moment. Then we can eat some breakfast. You can cook Jane, since you're probably the only one here that's good at it, and you're _so_ good at it, too."

"As they say, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Aye, I'll cook."

After eating, we set sail once more, and as the sun was setting, we reached Tortuga, one of the last pirate havens in the Caribbean. I had been sitting in the crow's nest for the last half hour, whittling the _Pearl_ into a small piece of wood. As we came into the bay, Jack climbed up. "We're almost there," I said.

"I love this town."

"For the rum, right?"

"Aye, but the freedom of it, too."

"Aye, freedom. A right every man should have. Too bad different people have different definitions of that word."

"This, right now, this is freedom. What a ship really is, is freedom. To go where you want to go and no one can stop you."

"Aye."

"Come down now. We have to bring this ship into port, and little Billy can't do it alone." I followed him back down to the deck and we got the ship docked. As we walked into town, Jack started explaining to Will some things about Tortuga. "I honestly admit that the rum here is excellent. And there are no officers running about keeping things in order, so drink all the rum you want. There's no Norrington to stop you. More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

Will looked around and thought for a moment, then all he could say was, "It'll linger."

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." He saw a woman approach and exclaimed, "Scarlett!" The moment she was close enough, she slapped him across the face. He spun around with the force of it and said, "Not sure I deserved that." My eyebrows rose. _She wouldn't have done that unless he had done something to her last time he was here. I can't say I'm not surprised._ He saw another woman walk up, "Giselle!"

"Who was she?" she asked.

"What?" She, too, slapped him across the face. This time he said, "I may have deserved that."

"I think you deserved both, but being a woman myself I would more deeply understand their troubles than you."

"Oh, shut up, Jane."

It was my turn to slap him and after I did I said, "Think before you talk from now on, and that may never happen again. Besides, that's payback for you hitting me." He nodded and we moved on.

"We should escape this wretched pit as quickly as possible," Jack said now.

"I thought you loved this town, Jack," I said.

"Not at the moment."

"But the crew," Will said.

"Ah, yes," Jack continued, "Well, it just so happens that you know the man who knows the man who knows the finest sailors in all Tortuga."

We found a man, Mr. Gibbs, sleeping with some pigs, and I got a bucket of cold water. I gave it to Jack, who poured it onto the sleeping man. He woke up with a start shouting, "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" He looked at Jack and me; realizing who we were he said more quietly, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck."

Jack answered, "Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it," he said. Will, now holding the bucket, splashed the remaining water all over him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" he shouted.

"That was for the smell." Gibbs shrugged in agreement, and then all four of us walked to the pub to counter the bad luck just gotten.

We found a table and Jack went to buy the drinks, handing one to each of us. Will was standing next to a post near our table and Jack said something to him that I couldn't hear over the fighting, but I assumed was something along the lines of, "Watch out."

Jack sat down and handed each of us our drinks and Gibbs said, "Now, what's the nature of this venture of yourn?"

"I'm going after the _Black Pearl_." Mr. Gibbs almost choked. "I know where it's going to be, and I'm gonna take it."

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. You know better than me the tales of the _Black Pearl_."

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I've heard of Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool, then, aye?"

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Jack nodded his head toward Will. Gibbs shrugged, not quite understanding what Jack was doing. Jack jerked his head in Will's direction a few more times, then, finally, Gibbs looked over at him.

"The kid?" he asked.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. Savvy?" Jack said.

"Is he now? 'Leverage,' says you. 'I think I feel a change in the wind,' says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope. Take what you can."

"And give nothing back!" We hit our mugs together, took a nice, big swig, and put it back down on the table to show an agreement.

Suddenly, Will kicked over a table, drew his sword, and swung it around at all the other people in the tavern. "Kid's bit of a stick, isn't he?" Gibbs said.

"You've no idea."

We slept on the ship that night, and the next morning when we walked onto the dock we were greeted by Mr. Gibbs where our new crew was lined up. Gibbs said, "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So _this_ is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked.

"You sailor!" Jack said to a man with a salt and pepper-colored beard and a parrot on his left shoulder.

Gibbs answered for him, "Cotton, sir."

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Mr. Cotton didn't answer. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

Gibbs answered, "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out." Cotton opened his mouth and you could see he did not, in fact, have a tongue. "So he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how."

"Mr. Cotton's parrot…same question."

It squawked and said, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

"Mostly we figure that means 'yes.'"

"Of course it does," he turned to Will, "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," he answered.

A woman's voice said from a bit further down the row, "And what's the benefit for us?" Her hat was covering most of her face, and as Jack approached he reluctantly took it off, then when he saw her he said, "Anamaria." She slapped him across the face instantly.

Will said, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one, either."

"No, that one I deserved," Jack answered.

The woman nodded and said, "You stole my boat."

"Actually…" She slapped him again.

When he turned around from the force he gasped. Apparently she had slapped him very hard. He turned back around and continued, "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention, I'm bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't!"

"You'll get another one!"

"I will," she shook her finger at him, pointing it at him like a pistol.

"A better one," Will pitched in.

"A better one!" Jack agreed, smiling.

"That one!" Will pointed at the _Interceptor_.

"What one?" Jack asked. Will pointed his head at it. "That one?" Will nodded and Jack faced Anamaria again and said, "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" everyone shouted.

The parrot squawked, "Anchors aweigh!"

Gibbs came up to Jack and said, "No, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

"It would be far worse not to have her."

"I think that's a lousy superstition," I said.

"Two women, Jack? That's even worse."

Jack frowned at him, "Like Jane said, it's a lousy superstition."

We got on the ship and set sail. We hit a storm after a few hours and water began pouring on deck. Everyone was soaking wet; there was lightning and the boat rocked so much it was difficult to stay standing for more than a second. I came up to Jack and said, "We should drop canvas, sir!"

"She can hold a bit longer!"

"What's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?"

"We're catching up," he answered as the lightning lit up his face, making it glow for a split-second. He sure wanted that ship back.


	4. Chapter 4

The storm faded after another couple hours, and we got into thick fog. _The Graveyard of Ships – it's always foggy here._ All the crew was leaning on the starboard rail, silently watching the sharks and ruins in the water there. Cotton's parrot was sitting on the bow singing, "Dead men tell no tales."

Gibbs said, "It puts a chill to the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

The crew started milling about a bit, but I stayed where I was. Then I overheard Will talking to Mr. Gibbs. Will asked, "How is it that Jack came by that compass?"

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was captain of the _Black Pearl_."

"What? He failed to mention that."

"He plays things a bit closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture, the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too. No, Jack gives up the bearings. That night, there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die, but not before he'd gone mad with the heat."

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will did an impression of Jack's swaying posture.

"Reason's got nothin' to do with it. Now, Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot. Well, that won't do much good hunting nor to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly." He imitated a pistol with his hand and put it to his head. "But Jack escaped the island and he still has that single shot. Oh he won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa."

"Aye."

"How did Jack get off the island?"

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple a sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

"What did he use for rope?" At this last question, Gibbs was stumped.

Jack walked up to them and said, "Human hair, from my back." Gibbs nodded, then Jack said to the crew, "Let go the anchor!"

They said in unison, "Aye, Captain, aye!"

"Young Mr. Turner, Jane, and I are to go ashore."

"Captain," Gibbs asked, "What if the worst should happen?"

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

When we got to the point, Jack stopped rowing and got out his scope. He examined the deck of the _Pearl_ a bit.

"Is she there?" Will asked.

"No," Jack answered.

"Where is she?"

"It's begun."

We rowed into the caves and as we went, Will asked, "What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?"

"Pirate's Code. Any man who falls behind, is left behind," Jack answered.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?"

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga. And your completely obsessed with treasure."

We got out of the boats and Will said, "That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." We watched the other pirates from a little space off to the side.

Captain Barbossa began, "Gentleman, the time is come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near an end."

"Elizabeth," Will said.

Barbossa continued, "For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!"

Ragetti shouted, "Suffered I have!"

"Punished we were, the lot of us. Disproportionate to our crime! Here it is. The cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this!" he pointed at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will said.

"Not yet," Jack replied, "We wait for the opportune moment."

Barbossa still went on, "881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last."

Jack got up and we followed him as Will asked, "When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?

"May I ask you something?" Jack asked. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor. I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here, and try not to do anything stupid."

"Are you sure you can trust him to that?" I asked so Will couldn't hear.

"No, but it's the only choice I've got."

Barbossa was really into his speech now, "And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?"

"Us!" the pirates shouted.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"Hers!" they shouted.

"You know the first thing I'm gonna do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples." The pirates were chanting now.

"Begun by blood. By blood undone."

We were in yet another part of the cave, and I heard footsteps behind us. Jack and I turned around and I felt an oar smash into the side of my head. Everything went black, and stayed black. I couldn't hear anything over the throbbing in my head which was gradually worsening and getting louder from all the loud noise from the outside. I felt that sound more than I heard it. Then, suddenly, I couldn't feel anything nor think anything. I was completely unconscious. I woke up not much later to hear pirates shouting, "Where are the oars?" I opened my eyes to find myself lying on the cave floor next to Jack, who was just beginning to get up. I got up, too, swaying a bit, and I leaned against the cave wall. Jack was holding onto the oar that Will hit us with, and we walked a little ways. Ragetti and Pintel spotted us first. "You!" Ragetti shouted, pointing at Jack.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel added.

"Am I not?" Jack asked. He looked at himself and shrugged. He turned around and tried to walk the other way, but more pirates came and surrounded us with swords, daggers, and guns out. He turned back toward Pintel and Ragetti, but they too and more pirates had also gotten out their weapons. "Palulay," Jack stuttered. "Palu-li-la-la-lulu. Parlili. Parsnip, parsley, partner, partner."

Ragetti thought a moment then said, "Parley?"

"That's the one! Parley! Parley!"

"Parley?" Pintel looked at Ragetti then back at us. "Damn to the depths whatever mudd'n head thought up parley!"

"That would be the French. Latin-based of course. Inventors of mayonnaise."

"I like mayonnaise," Pintel added.

"Shame about the French, really. Obsessed with raisins. Humiliated grapes, really. Think about it."

"Don't know."

"Terrific singers the French," he whistled and made a motion with his hand as though cutting something, "Eunuchs, all of 'em."

"That's not right," another pirate said.

"I used to date a eunuch," Pintel added.

"I'll get me coat," Jack turned but was stopped once again.

Barbossa walked through and the pirates made a path for him. "How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Aye," they agreed.

He continued, "Kill him."

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire! You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need."

He nodded. "Boys, take them away. Find the oars, get back on the _Pearl_, and I trust Jack will give us directions to the child of Mr. Turner, Aye?"

"Aye," Jack answered.

We were each grabbed and taken on board. Barbossa gave some more orders, then said, "Jack, come with me. And Jane, make yourself useful." He left, and Jack followed him.

After they were inside the captain's cabin I turned around to find the entire crew standing in front of me. "Hello, boys," I said. I took one step back and they stepped forward. "You need something? Whatever it is I can't give it to you. And if any of you so much as thinks about getting within two feet of me, it's a sword through your belly." I drew my sword and waved it around threateningly.

Most of them laughed and one man said, "You know you can't kill us."

"I never said that a sword in your belly would kill you, but it still hurts, aye?"

They stopped laughing and went to their positions. There were enough crew members already that they were already taking care of everything, so I had nothing to do. I noticed no one was in the crow's nest, so I climbed up and sat down, bored out of my mind. Twenty minutes later, I looked up to see the _Interceptor_ come into view. The cabin's door opened and I climbed down to the deck. Barbossa took out his scope and looked through it at the other ship. Jack came in front of him when I approached and he said, "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce, I scurry over to the _Interceptor_, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, aye? What say you to that?"

"Now, you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead." He closed his scope and said to the first mate, "Lock him in the brig. And Jane, too, come to think of it."

The first mate grabbed us both by the arms and dragged us down to the brig and locked us in a cell. "Apparently there's a leak," Jack said.

There was a hole in the side of the hull that Jack looked through, then there was a jerk as the ship made a hard turn to port, and I almost fell on top of Jack but gained my balance back just in time. He looked through the hole again, and then he let me look. We were coming up right alongside the _Interceptor_ now. Shouts and cannons sounded and a cannon shot right at us. We got out of the way just in time, and now there was a foot-wide hole. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack shouted.

"The damage is bad enough already," I said.

He picked up something out of the water, "It's Gibbs' flask."

"Look! The door's broken!" I pointed at the door. The cannon fire had gone straight through the lock and the door swung open with a light push. We ran up to the deck and stepped up onto the rail. A man swung past us and we took his line. We swung over to the _Interceptor_, which I noticed was now quite a mess. The main mast had fallen and there were numerous holes.

When we landed on the opposite deck, Gibbs exclaimed, "Jack!"

Jack handed him his flask saying, "Bloody empty." We looked for Elizabeth, and once we found her Jack asked, "Where's the medallion?"

"Wretch!" she shouted.

She tried to hit him, but he grabbed her hand to stop her, but it was her bandaged hand. "Ah, where is dear William?"

"Will!" She ran to find him.

A screech sounded and Barbossa's monkey ran across the mast to the _Pearl_. "Monkey!" Jack shouted and ran after it. I threw a couple of pirates overboard and fought a couple more, but the _Interceptor_ crew was captured and two men grabbed me by each arm and dragged me back onto the _Pearl_.

Barbossa, holding up the medallion, shouted, "Gents, our hope is restored!"

The pirates cheered and tied us to the mast. Pintel walked around us with his pistol out saying, "If any of you so much as thinks the word 'parley,' I'll have your guts for garters." I noticed that there was one missing soul here: Will.

Elizabeth lifted up the ropes binding her far too loosely and ran toward the rail. Suddenly, the _Interceptor_ blew up and she ran up to Barbossa, trying to attack him, and shouted, "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now, you return the favor." He threw her at the crew who started grappling for her like starving dogs for a piece of meat.

Then a young man climbed up the side of the ship and stood on the rail. "Barbossa!" Will shouted.

Elizabeth saw him and said, "Will."

Will cocked his gun, pointed it at Barbossa, and then said, "She goes free."

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked. Clearly he didn't recognize the family resemblance at the moment.

"She goes free."

"You've only got one shot and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid," Jack prayed.

"I wouldn't count on it, Jack," I said.

"You can't," Will still pointed his pistol at Barbossa, but then placed it under his chin, "I can."

"Like that," Jack whispered.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

Jack decided to step in, "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch."

"My name is Will Turner," Will interrupted, "My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

Ragetti pointed at him and shouted, "He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!"

"On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner," Barbossa ordered.

"Elizabeth goes free."

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

"And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed."

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

Captives were ordered to remain silent for the remainder of the voyage. That afternoon I saw land ahead. Land that I recognized, and dreaded. When we got as close as we could, we let go the anchor and a plank was put out off the starboard rail. Elizabeth was untied and the pirates drew their swords, surrounding her and forcing her toward the plank. "Go, poppet, go!" they shouted, "Walk the plank!"

Will shouted, "Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honor, boy! I agreed she go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where. Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads? So I'll be having that dress back, before you go."

She took it off and threw it at him saying, "Goes with your black heart."

"Ooh, it's still warm," he said, throwing it to the rest of the crew.

"Off you go! Come on!" Pintel shouted.

The first mate shouted, "Too long!" and kicked the plank so it shook and forced her to jump off.

Then they pushed Jack forward and I felt my head spinning. He said to Barbossa, "I'd really hoped we were past all this."

"Jack, Jack. Did you not notice? That be the same little island we made you governor over on our last little trip."

"I did notice."

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape, but I doubt it." He drew his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Off you go."

"Last time you left me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols."

"It'll be one pistol as before. You can be the gentleman and shoot the lady, and starve to death yourself." He threw the pistol into the water and Jack dived after it. I was getting light-headed and a little dizzy. My head was pounding and my heart was beating faster than normal. Barbossa turned to me and said, "And to make sure he doesn't escape, let's get rid of his most likely rescuer, too. Your turn, Jane."

"Shouldn't I get a pistol, too?" I asked, though not really expecting one.

"Did you not hear? It'll be one pistol, that's final. Off you go."

I walked onto the plank, which was a lot more wobbly than I imagined. Well, there was nothing for it, so I dived right in to get it over with. The dress was heavy when wet, but I was used to that and I'm a strong swimmer. I swam to shore just as Jack was saying, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." He saw me swim up and said, "You too?"

"They were afraid I might try to rescue you if I wasn't dead myself."

"Not without reason, love."

"I know."

"Besides, I'm sure you couldn't have trusted me all alone on an island with another woman."

"I couldn't trust you, but I could trust her." Elizabeth grinned at the last remark, then walked away along the beach.

Jack took off his boots and vest and let them sit to dry. Then he sat down and started inspecting his pistol. About ten minutes later, Elizabeth approached from the other direction. She saw her footsteps in the sand leading all the way around the island. Jack said, "It's really not all that big is it?" I couldn't be sure if he meant the bullet or the island, but I think it was the latter.

"If you're going to shoot me then please do so without delay," she said.

"Is there a problem between us, Miss Swann?" Jack asked.

"You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship."

"We could use a ship. The fact is, I was going to not tell Barbossa about bloody Will in exchange for a ship because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with. Which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will."

"Oh," She said.

"Oh," Jack repeated as he stood up and tucked the pistol in his belt.

"He still risked his life to save ours."

"Ah!" Jack shouted. He walked away toward the trees.

"So we have to do something to rescue him!"

"Off you go, then. Let me know how that turns out."

I stood up and followed after them. Elizabeth continued arguing, "But you were marooned on this island before weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl _is gone. Unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails in that bodice. Unlikely. Young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack approached a tree and knocked on it, then started walking with huge steps as though trying to find something on the ground.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Does that prove anything?" I asked. Jack stopped walking in his funny manner and hopped a little in place. The ground beneath him appeared to be wobbling.

She continued, "You vanished from under the ice of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

"Last time, I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time, the rumrunners used this island as a cache," Jack opened up a wooden door set in the ground. He stepped down and started looking around a bit. "They came by and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack stepped out holding three bottles of rum and handed one to me.

"So that's it, then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?"

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?"

"Truth?" Jack asked. He pulled up his sleeves to show a pirate brand, the sparrow tattoo, and a scar shaped like veins, then he pushed over the collar to show two of what looked like scars from bullets, "No truth at all." He sat down again, "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships, and if there are chances, look lively."

"What about Will?" she asked, "We have to do something."

"Your absolutely right," Jack said. He rolled a bottle of rum down the sand the short distance to her feet. He picked up the last bottle and said, "Here's luck to you Will Turner." He drank and Elizabeth picked up the bottle and sat down next to us.

"Drink up me hearties, yo, ho."

"What was that, Elizabeth?"

"That's Miss Swann. Nothing. Just a song I learnt as a child when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it."

"No," she said.

"Come on, we've got the time, let's have it," he insisted.

"No! I'll have to have a lot more to drink."

"How much more?" he asked.

She took another sip, "Maybe half a bottle."

"I think I know part of that song," I said, "I've heard it once before, but I never heard it again, so the only words I remembered were, 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me,' and 'Drink up me hearties, yo ho.'"

"It's one of the most famous pirate drinking songs in the Caribbean. I'm surprised two pirates like yourselves don't know it."

"You want to teach us the words before we sing it?" I asked.

"That seems a good idea. What do you say, Elizabeth?" Jack said.

"Well, between each verse you say 'Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

"All right, easy enough. What are the words to the verses, then?"

"'We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho.'"

"We pillage we plunder, we rifle and loot. Definitely pirates," I said.

Jack repeated, "We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yo ho. Aye, got it."

Elizabeth took another sip of rum, and I took a swig. She said, "All right, I guess you're fast learners. You want the next verse?"

"Aye," I answered.

She took a swig. "We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack. Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

We continued in this manner; Elizabeth spoke the words, we repeated them, she said the next verse. Pretty soon she showed us the tune. The sun was beginning to set, so we made a fire. A really big one. By the time it was dark we had all had three-quarters of a bottle and I found myself skipping in circles around the fire, as were Jack and Elizabeth, stubbing our toes on conk shells, and we were all singing at the top of our lungs and probably really out of key and tune, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! We're rascals, scoundrels, villains, and knaves! Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs! Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho, yo—ouch!—a pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song!" Jack exclaimed. We danced and spun around in circles and laughed. "Really bad eggs! Ooh," Jack fell down onto the sand and pulled us down to sit next to him. "When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew. And we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you will be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth added.

"Not just the Spanish Main, love. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl_ really is, is freedom."

"Jack, it most be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island," Elizabeth said.

"Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. With the both of you here, it's infinitely better. The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow," Elizabeth said.

"Mm-hmm?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I've had plenty," I added.

Jack pointed at Elizabeth, "I know exactly what you mean, love." He twisted up the corners of his moustache.

"To freedom," Elizabeth held up her bottle.

"To the _Black Pearl_," Jack said. We held up our bottles and drank. Jack downed his entire last quarter, but Elizabeth appeared to be done drinking. I just took another swig and stared at the waves. Jack fell asleep really fast and he snored for a little while, then stopped. I drank my last bit of rum and lied down in the sand next to him. Elizabeth got up and put some more wood on the fire, but I fell asleep right after that, so I didn't know what she did next.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard a loud bang and woke with a start. Jack was just waking up. I smelled smoke and turned around to see a huge fire and Elizabeth fueling it with rum. "No! Not good!" Jack shouted. "Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food the shade. The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone!"

"Why is the rum gone?" I rolled my eyes and walked over.

Elizabeth answered, "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you really think there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?"

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow," she sat down, "You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack pulled out his pistol in frustration and pointed it at the back of her head, but put it away again. He walked away and I walked after him. "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack," he imitated, "Must've been terrible—well, it bloody is now!"

I caught up with him and said, "Come on, Jack. She did it for good reason. I know you don't want to die here, Jack, I know I don't."

"No, I don't want to die here. But the rum is gone! Why is the rum gone?"

"Look, I guess she just didn't think of burning the trees only. It does make the signal higher with rum, but it can get quite high without it. Besides, she doesn't think drinking rum all the time is fun because she's never done it before."

"But the rum!"

"Jack! It is possible to be happy without it. I'm sure you can pull out some good memories of times you weren't drinking."

"You're probably right."

"Just stop and listen to the birds every once in a while."

"I admit, I don't spend much time just listening to things or just sitting there watching something. I noticed you do. I've seen you sit on the beach watching the waves go in and out, or listening to music. Or singing to it."

"With it."

"Right. I don't remember when this was, but I do remember seeing you sitting on a beach singing. I don't remember the song, either, but I think you told me it was your favorite." He came closer to me and put his hands around my waist.

"You remember that? That was 'How Can I Keep From Singing,' and yes, it is my favorite song. A Celtic hymn I learned as a child."

"Do you still remember it?"

"Of course I do. I sing it to myself all the time."

"Can you sing it now? For me, just this once."

I put my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. I love to sing, so I could hardly refuse. I began, "My life flows on in endless song, above Earth's lamentation. I hear the real though far off hymn, that hails a new creation. Above the tumult and the strife, I hear it's music ringing. It sounds an echo in my soul. How can I keep from singing?"

"That's such a lovely song."

"That's why it's my favorite, isn't it?" I said.

"Mm-hmm." I picked up my head and looked in his eyes. Then he said, "Have I ever told you that you have beautiful eyes?"

"Aye."

"They're the exact same color as your hair, did you know?"

"So you've told me."

"Mm-hmm." He leaned forward a little and kissed me gently on the lips. I closed my eyes and he didn't stop for a while.

A crisp voice behind me woke me from the trance, "I must admit I hadn't suspected you and Mr. Sparrow." I let go of him and turned around to see the commodore walking toward us with his hands behind his back. Behind him was a rowboat and some soldiers on the beach, and behind that was the _Dauntless _anchored offshore. "The last time I saw you two together you were quite a bickering couple. Might I ask did you fall in love before or after engaging in piracy?"

I scowled at him. "Before. Six years before, in fact."

He scowled back, "Six years ago you were a Port Royal sailor; I doubt you had the chance to…"

"I said it was six years before engaging in piracy, not six years ago."

"Oh, so you were a pirate _before_ you came to Port Royal?"

"Aye. And I proudly admit it. I feel happy to flaunt in your face all the freedom I've had and proven through piracy. It's quite fun, actually. You get to do whatever you want, go wherever you want, and you get profit for it!"

"Where is Elizabeth?"

"Over there, tending to her little fire." I pointed at the huge column of smoke rising from the other part of the island.

"It'll be hangings for both of you as soon as we get back." To his sailors he ordered, "Follow me! This way!"

As the Commodore walked away Jack said, "That was awkward."

"He's always getting into people's personal lives."

"So I've noticed. I'm gonna go get me boots."

"Aye, me too." We walked back down the beach and got our remaining things.

Two sailors approached us and one said, "We're to accompany you two back to the ship, Commodore's orders."

"Fine," I said. I walked next to Jack toward the _Dauntless_, one soldier walked in front, one walked behind. I recognized them as the guards at the dock that had argued enough to at first unknowingly let Jack onto the _Interceptor_, but I didn't say anything.

We were taken to the rowboat and we waited there a moment for Elizabeth, the Commodore, and the remaining soldiers. Then, we all got into the boat and rowed over to the _Dauntless_. When we climbed on board the Governor immediately came up to Elizabeth and gave her a big father's hug. I remembered that kind of hug. Back in England before my father died, he would give me a nice big one every day when I got back from school.

Then Elizabeth said, "Father, Will's in trouble!"

"I'm sorry about that, daughter, but we're going home now."

"But we've got to save Will!"

"No! You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates."

"Then we condemn him to death," she argued.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but then so was his decision to engage in piracy."

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!"

Jack added, "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near the scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?"

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow. Not only myself," the commodore answered.

Elizabeth pleaded, "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

"Elizabeth," Governor Swann asked, "Are you accepting the commodore's proposal?"

"I am," she answered.

Jack got excited, "A wedding! I love weddings! Drinks all around!" The commodore looked as serious and foul as ever. "I know. 'Clap him in irons,' right?" he put his wrists together in front of him.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase, 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

"Miss Meurig, I must say I'm not surprised you were a pirate all along. Right under my nose."

"Yes but you can't see what's right under your nose, can you? It's what I do in your face that you notice. However, most people can feel what right under their nose, which you say you did, but you didn't do anything about it. And some things I did do right in your face that you didn't see. So thank you for being so oblivious. Did you ever find out who stole that fifty shillings? Or that really expensive coat? Or the hat?"

"I can't believe it."

"Couldn't help myself, mate. When I get chances like that I can feel my blood stirring. I've been a lawbreaker since the age of ten when my father died and I had to start stealing food to stay alive. I was born to be a pirate. Too bad I didn't realize how much I loved it until I found employment. Come to think of it, in my point of view, employment is a lot like slavery."

"So you confess. I never trusted you."

"So I noticed."

The governor was shocked, "I can't believe _I_ trusted you."

"I'm terribly sorry, Governor. You're a good man and a good father. You've raised your daughter well, I'll give you that. I never meant to harm you or anyone in Port Royal except him," I pointed at the commodore then continued, "I admit, irritating those that are out to stop piracy is one of my favorite pastimes."

"Well, lucky you, I'm irritated," the commodore replied.

"It's good to hear that. I can rest easy now, thanks to you."

"You, too, will be quiet and make yourself unnoticeable for the rest of this voyage. Is that clear?"

"Aye." I admit that, having not been allowed to do anything, that trip was pretty boring. It was the first boring sea voyage I'd ever made.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got to the island two rowboats were gotten into the water and the commodore came up to me and said, "You and Mr. Sparrow will come with me into the caves. Come along."

Jack came up to us when he heard his name and as the Commodore got into the smaller boat and we followed, Jack asked me, "Why do you think he wants both of us along? You'd think he'd rather separate us."

"I don't know."

We were rowed out but they stopped the boats at the point. He got out his scope and looked at the _Pearl_. There was apparently no one aboard, which meant they must all be in the caves. Norrington closed the scope and said, "I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the cave could turn into an ambush."

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing," Jack suggested, "Jane and I go in and convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless_ and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk to those aboard the _Dauntless_ including the future Mrs. Commodore."

Norrington sighed and ordered the rowers to row us back to the ship. When he got there, he gave some orders to the lieutenant and got another boat out. Jack and I were in this additional boat, and the commodore and his men in theirs. We rowed both boats out, back to the cave entrance, and Norrington said to us, "Go in there and do as you said you would, but nothing else, do you hear me?"

"Aye, Commodore," he answered.

Once we were out of sight I patted Jack on the back saying, "Good work. But what's the real plan?"

"I guess I have to tell you, don't I? Well, I was going to tell them that the _Dauntless_ is waiting for them and that's why they shouldn't lift the curse yet, and thus, not kill Will. Then they can kill all of Norrington's men; afterwards, Will lifts the curse, I kill Barbossa, and the men, the _Black Pearl_ and the _Dauntless_ are all ours."

"It's probably not going to work exactly like that, but somewhere in that general direction perhaps."

"One can only hope."

We landed the boat and got out. All Barbossa's men where shouting and chanting as Jack and I pushed our way through the small crowd. "Excuse me, pardon me," Jack said as we went through. He waved his hands in the air in a motion to tell them to stop chanting.

"Jack!" Will exclaimed.

"It's not possible," Barbossa shook his head.

"Not probable," Jack corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised, she's all set to marry Norrington just like she promised, and you get to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word, really. Except for Elizabeth, who is, in fact, a woman."

"Shut up! You're next," Barbossa said. He took the knife and put it up next to Will's neck.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral."

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa was getting irritated.

"Well, because," Jack took a step forward, but the first mate had his hand on his shoulder. Jack slapped him off then stepped forward, "Because the _HMS Dauntless_, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore, _waiting for you_." The pirates started murmuring amongst themselves. "Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your uncle. Fannie's your aunt. And there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Of course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me captain. I'll sail under your colors. I'll give you 10 of me plunder. And you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?"

"I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?"

"No, no, no. Not at all. By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…" he picked up some pieces of the treasure, "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every last one," he said each word as he dropped the pieces he had picked up one at a time back into the chest. Except one. He kept one piece, hiding it under his wrist.

Will suddenly realized something, "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name."

"Yeah."

Barbossa spoke again, "I want 50 of your plunder."

"15."

"40."

"25. I'll buy you the hat. A really big one, Commodore."

Barbossa grinned and held out his hand, "We have an accord."

Jack shook it then lifted his arms into the air saying, "All hands to the boats." He saw Barbossa scowl at him and he corrected, "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents," he said, "Take a walk."

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked. Barbossa just scowled at him again. Jack started looking around at the treasure. Barbossa sat down on the side of the pile where the chest was. One pirate was skipping coins in the water, another holding onto Will, and another just milling about. I sat down on a rock and started whittling that same piece of wood from a few days ago.

Barbossa finally spoke, "I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured. Turns out you're a hard man to predict."

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." he walked up behind the pirate skipping coins, and as he said the word, "stupid," he drew the man's sword from behind and kicked him into the water. He threw the sword handle toward Will, who caught it behind him, knocked his guard into the water, and turned just as the other pirate was coming toward him with just the right timing that his bonds were cut. Jack drew his own sword and started to fight Barbossa. Jack cut off half of the feather on Barbossa's hat, which seemed to really get him really angry. As the other pirates climbed out of the water, I thought I might join in. I drew my sword and jumped right into the fray.

The ensuing battle raged for a while, then when I got the chance I watch Barbossa and Jack. Jack had just fallen down and Barbossa had thrown down his sword saying, "You can't beat me, Jack."

He stood up and stabbed Barbossa right through. He rolled his eyes and sighed, then took the sword out and stabbed Jack right through. "Jack!" I shouted. He staggered for a moment, then backed up into moonlight and suddenly he no longer looked human. A skeleton with shreds of flesh hanging from the bones is a better description. _So he got himself cursed by taking that one piece. Clever of him really, so he can't die now. Then he can just get rid of it later with his own blood._

Will put a pot on the head of the pirate he was fighting, slammed it on tight, and threw him into the water. He looked up and saw Jack's moonlit skeleton. Jack was looking at his hands and said, "That's interesting." He flipped a coin between his fingers, and it made a clicking noise as it hit each bone. "Couldn't resist, mate." Everyone continued fighting. Jack and Barbossa kept going in and out of patches of moonlight and the constant switches looked rather strange.

Barbossa sat on a moonlit rock for a moment and said, "So what now, Jack Sparrow? Are we to be two immortals locked in an epic battle until judgment day and trumpets sound?"

"Or you could surrender," Jack answered.

Something blew up on the other side of the cave but I ignored it. Then Will was on the ground and I couldn't help but watch. The pirate shouted, "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain!"

Suddenly Elizabeth showed up and slammed him in the back of the head with a big pole. "You like pain? Try wearing a corset." They looked at each other for a moment, then I came up to them. She saw Jack in the moonlight and asked, "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will shrugged.

"I think it's you two, Norrington, and Norrington's men on one side. Barbossa and his men are on another. Then there's me and Jack. So it's a kind of triangle thing, really. Except that right now everyone's fighting against Barbossa. Jack and I are our own little group because we couldn't possibly be with the other two sides. We're pirates, but Barbossa hates us. And by the looks of things, Jack and I are losing, seeing as we don't have an advantage in numbers."

"Umm, right," Elizabeth agreed.

The battle continued and the large golden pole was made very useful. Elizabeth and Will managed to spear all three pirates with it, put a bomb in the middle one's belly, push them into an area without moonlight so he can't get the bomb out, and they ran before the explosion. Will climbed to the top of the pile where the chest was, cut his hand, and grabbed the medallion with the cut hand. Jack cut his own hand, and after placing his medallion in that hand, tossed it to Will. Elizabeth was running toward Will, when Barbossa got out his pistol, pointing it at her, and Jack got out his pistol, pointing it at him. A shot rang out and Elizabeth gasped. Smoke rose up from Jack's hand.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot," Barbossa said.

Will held out his hand over the chest and saying, "He didn't waste it," he dropped the two pieces into the chest and when they fell, Barbossa shuddered. He pulled on his jacket collar to reveal a bleeding hole in his shirt, right over his heart.

"I feel cold," he said and he fell to the ground.

Jack put away his pistol and walked away. Will closed the chest and Elizabeth walked over to another part of the cave, Will following her.

I followed Jack behind a large pile of treasure. "Jack, your plan today was pretty clever. But you know Will and Elizabeth can't let us return to the _Pearl_. And if they did, Norrington will argue. He's still got his men and a ship. He'd be after us in a split second. You can't expect anyone here to let us go. We've got no allies now. We're as good as dead. It's the noose for us, Jack. You understand that."

"Aye. Well, I tried. I guess Davy Jones will get me a lot sooner than he thought."

I hugged him tight. "At least we'll die together. Neither of us will have to live the rest of life out alone."

"I suppose that's a good thing. But I really don't want you to die."

"I don't want you to die, either, Jack, but there's nothing we can do."

"I want to at least take some treasure with me."

"Go ahead. Find something you like." He started searching through the piles, throwing stuff that was in the way over his head into other nearby piles. He put on a crown he found and some pearls, then he took a statuette and a golden goblet.

"I think that's it," he said. He looked over at Will. Elizabeth had just walked away from him and as Jack approached he said, "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it. And if you'd be so kind I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship." _Maybe they will let us go_.

All four of us in one rowboat, Will did the rowing, and thus we left the cave. When we came out at the point I looked around but I only saw one ship. The _Pearl_ was gone. "Where's the _Pearl_?" I asked.

Elizabeth answered, "When I freed the crew, they took it. They sailed away. They said you owed them a ship, so I didn't argue. I'm sorry, Jack."

"They've done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack and I were locked in the brig on the next voyage. This one, however, was dry. Maybe it's just the ship, but this trip was boring, too. Long after I was tired of being locked up, we came to Port Royal. As soon as we were taken out of the ship we were taken to the jail and locked up there. As the iron door was shut I wanted to scream. But, all I did was lean against the bars and say, "I'm sick and tired of being locked up, Jack."

"So am I, love," he answered.

The next morning, the bars were opened once again and we were dragged up to the fort where two nooses hung from wooden posts attached to a wooden platform. Our hands were tied and we were made to stand there while our charges were announced. "Jack Sparrow and Jane Meurig…"

"Captain," Jack said, "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"…Let it be known that you have been trialed, tried, and convicted for your willful commission of like crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most egregious of these to be cited herewith. Piracy, smuggling…"

"God these last couple days have been boring. I'd hoped the moments before my death would have at least been exciting," I said.

"I know exactly how you feel," Jack answered.

"They're not even listing all of our crimes and it's still taking this long."

"…Impersonating an officer of the English Royal Navy. Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy. Impersonating a cleric of the Church of England."

I grinned and looked at him to see him smile and say, "Ah, yes." I almost laughed but the loop of rope in front of me looked too depressing.

"…Sailing under false colors, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes, you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." There was a drum roll and the hangman looped the ropes around each of our necks. I took one last look at Jack before the hangman pulled the lever. Then I noticed Will pushing through the crowd with two swords drawn. Just as we were dropped, he threw each sword into the wood for us to stand on. Though escape hadn't looked possible at first, it was now looking like an option. I slipped a little on the flat of the sword but soon regained my balance. Will ran up the platform and started fighting the hangman, cutting both ropes in the process. I fell and cut my bonds with the sword stuck in the wood. Will threw the hangman off the platform onto Norrington and some of his men. He then did a flip, landing on the ground near Jack. Jack still had a lot of rope attached to the noose, so he handed the other end to Will and they used it for some clever stunts as an escape. In the meantime, I ran after them, almost tripping over one of the guards they knocked out, and caught up with them. However, we were soon surrounded by bayonets. I ran into Will's hat's feather, then Norrington approached.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt. But not from you."

Governor Swann now said, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man," Will added. He lowered his sword and continued, "If all that I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

I looked at him skeptically. He must not be very good at arithmetic because there's two pairs of boots to begin with.

He understood what the look was for and shrugged saying, "The hangman's not going to want women's shoes." I shook my head and faced away from him again.

"You forget your place, Turner."

"It's right here between you and Jack," I poked him in the back and he added, "and Jane."

Elizabeth stepped forward and stood next to Will and said, "As is mine."

The governor exclaimed, "Elizabeth!" then he ordered the soldiers, "Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!"

The commodore asked, "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

"It is," she nodded and answered.

A parrot flew off the battlements above, then Jack suddenly found the need to speak, "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place." He approached the Governor, who apparently didn't like the smell of Jack's breath. He continued, "Spiritually. Ecumenically. Grammatically." He moved to the commodore and said, "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He walked toward the cliff, then turned and said, "Will." Will turned to show his attention, and Jack finished, "Nice hat." He walked all the way to the edge of the fort and turned yet again, saying, "Friends. This is the day you will always remember as the day that…" but he was backing up as he talked, so he fell the same way Elizabeth had on his first day in Port Royal.

Gillette looked down and said, "Idiot. He's got nowhere to go but back to the noose."

I looked around, then down at Jack. I said, "Well, bye then." I jumped down after Jack, making sure my dress didn't fly up in the process of falling. I splashed into the water right next to Jack. "So, where did you see Cotton's parrot fly?"

"In that general direction," he said.

A shout rang out that sounded like Gibbs, "Sail ho!" Jack grinned and we started swimming toward the ship. Cotton threw a line down, which we both grabbed onto. The crew pulled us out of the water and we landed on the stern. Jack was sitting down and Gibbs came up to us.

Jack remarked, "Thought you were supposed to keep to the Code."

"We figured they were more actual guidelines," he answered.

We stood up and Cotton handed Jack his hat. Then as Anamaria put his coat on his shoulders she said, "Captain Sparrow. The _Black Pearl_ is yours."

He smiled and walked up to the wheel. He looked around then shouted, "On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to braces! Let down and haul to run free!" Then to himself he muttered, "Now, bring me that horizon." He started humming, then sang, "And really bad eggs. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho."

I smiled and got to work. This was the kind of life I really live. On the _Pearl_ with Jack was where I belonged. Nothing could get in the way of that.


End file.
